1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to target systems and, specifically, to marksmanship and target-identification training system using moving targets.
2. Description of Related Art
The target systems being used to train law enforcement and military shooters today are predominantly one of the following enumerated types.
A first prior art target system places a threat target image in front of the shooter and is stationary and visible at all times. Such a system has the disadvantage of allowing the shooter to constantly see the target image as a threat. There is no real-time, decisional requirement as to the threat status of the target and no dynamic indication is given to the shooter regarding their accuracy of shot placement other than by physical examination. Lastly, the target does not mimic the motions a real human person would take if they were actually shooting back.
A second prior art target system places the target image on a hanger that is moved by a driven cable. This system moves the target image at various positions toward and away from the shooter, which allows the system to decrease or increase the difficulty in hitting the target image by altering the relative size of the target. This system has the same disadvantages of the first target system described above.
A third prior art target system keeps the target image stationary but also rotates the image toward or away from the shooter. First, the target image is hidden from view (e.g., at 0 degrees of rotation). Then, the target image is rotated to face the shooter (e.g., 90 degrees). This system has a disadvantage in that the shooter knows before the target image is rotated that when presented it will be a threat target. This system has the same disadvantages of the first target system described above.
A fourth prior art system moves a target on a rail system using a steel cable driven by a high-voltage mains power source. These systems have the same disadvantages described with respect to the first system above.
A fifth prior art system moves the steel target across the ground utilizing a motor drive and steel cable assembly. This system does not offer the instructor the ability to present (at their discretion) a target that at one moment is a threat and the next moment is a no-threat; the steel target is always a threat. Because the mechanical assembly design is heavy and has a high coefficient of friction when moving across the ground, this system requires a high current mains supply and is not portable. Additionally, it is accepted that the steel target is randomly being positioned into and out of the shooters field of view relative to the condition of the terrain over which the sled is being pulled; but it cannot be accurately controlled by the operator. Lastly, the system does not afford the ability to position reactive no-threat targets adjacent to, in front of, or behind the threat target. This capability is important when training shooters so as to hone their skills not only in accuracy when using a weapon but additionally to train in target threat identification and engagement by being exposed to a system that selectively presents both threat and no-threat targets.
A sixth prior art system uses a self powered tractor to pull a trailer carrying a fixed target around a fixed course. A buried guide wire determines the path of travel of the tractor and trailer. The target is incapable of any movement other than that provided by being towed.”
It would be desirable to provide a system that overcomes the disadvantages of the aforementioned systems.